SrGuillester
SrGuillester is an extremely skilled 144hz Spanish player in Geometry Dash. He is well known for beating notorious Extreme Demons such as The Ultimate Phase and Ice Carbon Diablo X. In addition, he has also verified Lunatic Doom Machine by Andromeda and Optagonus, as Andromeda had hacked the level and it was unrated. It is currently rated demon as of now and it can be found on SrGuillester's account. He has also beaten the once seen impossible demon Red World by SaRy, and verified three levels: the infamous Cosmic Calamity, Carnage Mode by Findexi, and Hatred, an extreme demon by AZuLer4 and himself, currently sitting at #24 on the top 100 list. With 144hz, he did an "extreme demon week," beating Bloodbath, The Flawless, Quest for Perfection, A Bizarre Phantasm, Uprise, Allegiance and Breakout, beating one Extreme Demon per day. He verified a slightly nerfed version of the old impossible level The Big Black on February 25, 2018. As of May 22 2018, Guille has around 90K subscribers. Early Career Guille started his career at Feb 7, 2015. His first video was a preview of an unnamed level. He then started doing easy demons, including R U I N S and Speed of Light. His first actual achievement was the demon ToE II V2 by Neptune. On Feb 25, he got 58% on Deadly ClubStep and claimed to have gotten 72% off recording. Soon, he uploaded his first level: Robotic Dreams. Come March, he previewed Purity and continued easy levels. Then one day he beat Ditched Machine, calling it a hard demon. On 16, he released Purity. Then he continued to get 38% at FairyDust, calling it impossible. He uploaded Challenge and released his first countdown video: Top 5 Songs. April: He beat Deadly ClubStep, his first 'insane' demon. Then he got 55% at Stalemate (calling it impossible again). Then he beat medium demon The Realistic. May: He trailered Doom, a collab with Deay. He did a practice run of Twilight Step V2, a notorious demon at that time. He then previewed Shadows, a NC level. Soon, he got 21% at Ice Carbon Diablo X. Then he released another preview of Shadows and got 48% at Clubstep Nightmares. He then beat Astronaut 13. June: He beat Nine Circles (interestingly calling it harder than Astronaut 13). He then beat Theory of Insomnia and got 41% at Elite Z. Soon, he beat Stalemate. He previewed a new level called Regret Cave. Soon after, he beat Twilight Step V2 and rebeat Deadly ClubStep. Then he revealed a new preview of Regret Cave. He then got 62% at Alphabet X and then beat it. He also got 95% at Stereo Demoness. July: He verified Regret Cave. He got 40% on ICDX and got 68% off recording. He also got 26% on the hardest level ever: Back on Track, a near-impossible level that currently has no victor, as it was hacked by the creator RobTop. He released two previews of Unnamed 666 and later got 94% at Windy Landscape. He beat the memory demon Chaotic Hell. August: He updated Regret Cave. He got a 9 attempt practice run on ICDX and later 68%, 69% and 70%. He also beat Clubstep Nightmares three months after his 48% video. He made a video on vault passwords, as well as one on Geometrical Dominator and Deadlocked. He also previewed an unnamed level. September: He reached 600 subscribers. He got 94% and 100% at Lightwave and 89% at Extreme Chaos, beating it later. He released Ultimate Challenge and beat Acropolis, Swing Squad and Windy Landscape. October: He beat Simg Factorial 10 and Audio Excursion. Guille released Bangerang and beat El Dorado. Then he got 61% at his first 'extreme' demon: Crimson Clutter. He exposed SrMaster Dash and was incredibly close to verifying Pyromaniac (97%). He also previewed a new level that looked quite hard (211). He then beat nerfed Future Demoness and reached 1,000 subscribers. November: He beat Supersonic and Sharp Minor. Along came FairyDust and MadHouse. Then Sequence. However, he got 63% at Cataclysm. He also beat Phobos when it was free. December: He beat Phobos when it was free and Ultrasonic. He previewed Finale and beat Poltergeist. But his next level would get a load of attention and now would have around 120K views. For he beat ICDX. Middle Career: December: Guille beat ICDX and then he completed the Meltdown levels. He got 71% at Cataclysm and beat Necropolis, Pyromaniac, 8o and Ice Carbon Zust. He later got 78% at Cataclysm. January 2016: He verified a level made by Andromeda and Optagonus and hacked: Lunatic Doom Machine. Then he previewed what was going to be his most popular level: Hatred, a collab by him and Azuler4 (who was going to stick with Guille for a long time). In this level, Guille made the gameplay and Azuler4 decorated it. This was going to redefine all timing demons, as although only about a minute long, it was Bloodbath difficulty. It would later remain as the hardest timing demon until The Hell World, WcropoliX, Black Blizzard, Northernsense and The Hell Origin came by. It was coloured black and white and had the soundtrack 'Hate Everything' by Xtrullor, the former ironically being a favourite of memory demons such as Diabolic Force and Horror Hate. The video got about 250K views. But for now Guille beat The Undying by AirSwipe. He beat demons from Ultraviolet to Obscurum to Creeper Force. Finally, he verified Magnix by SCPLanst or Supernight GMD. This was an Ozpectro styled level said to be harder than the harder-than-TUP level Lezicuv. SCPLanst also made Skrillex Right In, a level that abuses straight fly and has a ViPRiN coloured remake Right In verified by Satcho. February:He beat the psychedelic Lit Fuse and for his one year anniversary, he beat Effot. He also updated Regret Cave to insane demon and got 68%. He beat Lezicuv and got one of the stupidest fails on Cataclysm (93%), on par with ThatJ4ke's Athanatos fail. This fail was to haunt TrusTa when he was verifying Yatagarasu. Fortunately, he finally conquered (old) Cataclysm. Crimson Clutter and Luminum followed. March: Guille beat Entwined Room and Landect, as well as New Fexty. Then he "verified" Hatred. April: Guille previewed Underground, which is now a top 100 demon and was a collab with Keyblade and CSX42Gaming. Both CSX42 and Guille made the gameplay, and Keyblade decorated it. It rivals Falling Up. He beat Demonic Bass (now a legacy demon). Then he started progressing on Red World and beat Skrillex Right In. Then he previewed an old but soon to be controversial level: 211. This time there was more information. The level was to be decorated by Etzer. It looked harder than Erebus and had a pixel style. The video showed the first drop. May: Guille reached 10K subscribers. He uploaded Sleepwalking, which he beat by using a mobile and a computer. He also would have verified Night Terrors if he did not have a stroke of genius. June: Nothing notable except for Cosmic Calamity. July: The Regret Cave update was verified. He uploaded a trailer for Hatred, showcasing the second drop. He completed Ice Cream. August: Guille verified Underground. Then he beat Theory of Xoanon and Red World, and started progressing on SilentFunk. However, there was to be an Airswipe rebirth of said level. September: Guille verified SilentFunk rebirth. It is one of his most popular videos with almost 300K views. Unfortunately, due to RobTop's orb fixing, the level is now impossible along with Audio Extraction, Ice Cream and more levels (though Audio Extraction got updated and reverified by mobile legend Stilluetto). October: Guille uploaded a Hatred progress video. He got 11 attempts at practice and the level looked completely menacing, especially the first ball. It is said to be the hardest ball part and one of the hardest level parts. November: Guille beat a level that would give him the bulk of attention: Duelo Maestro by Nacho21. The video has about 840K views because Guille beat it without a second player. The only ones to have done this besides Guille are Nacho21 and Krazyman50. As he got inspired by the unique level, the next video was to be a preview of a new extreme level: Freedom Dive. This was a two-player level that was to be Yatagarasu length and the next big demon. However, this level was to have horrible consequences for either Hatred or 211 due to Guille's obsession. Late Career: December: Guille beat Unnerfed Planet Circles and completed the last dual of Freedom Dive. Then he started progress on Red World Rebirth (on 60hz). Then he uploaded another video of Freedom Dive, showcasing an orb maze. He seemed to be infatuated with the level, so what was to happen for Hatred and 211? The next two videos sealed their fates. # Hatred: It was verified. # 211: It was deleted. That way, Guille rid himself of two nuisances. However, this was to be short-lived. January 2017: Red World Rebirth was completed. Now at this point Guille was moving to extreme demons, but his next video showcased a near-impossible wave. It was almost blind and featured tight spaces. This was a preview of Cimmerian Shade. He progressed on A Bizarre Phantasm and exposed AetherDark. February: Conical Depression's life was taken. The full layout of Cimmerian Shade was uploaded, and it looked mighty fearsome. For now, Guille beat New Cataclysm. He also beat Doomsday, a level that used to be a top 50 demon but was removed due to hacking. March: The terrible level Mental Torture was claimed. Guille got 29% at his two-player obsession. He also beat Flat Major, a NC level underrated for its difficulty. He got 47% at Freedom Dive, and the video got around 570K views. The level was to be decorated by Azuler4 again but this time there was a new addition: Knobbelboy, who would verify Bloodlust the current number one demon and also become a creating legend through his level God Eater. He was partial to rainbows and since Freedom Dive was to be coloured rainbow, it makes sense as to why he would decorate. April: A month after the 47% video, Guille beat The Janus Miracle. He also progressed at End of the World by DemonClown and verified by Luqualizer, which is another extreme timing level. May: Guille had a new hardest demon: Bloodbath. He beat it on 60hz. A Bizarre Phantasm followed, as did Breakout. Then he progressed on AfterCataBath and later he beat Aftermath and Novalis. Then he got a new hardest demon again: Black Blizzard. Later he beat End of the World. Finally he verified Volare. The layout was by GaidenHertuny, the host of later level Ocular Miracle, and the decoration was by Keyblade. June: Guille previewed Happy End and got 94% at Silent Club. He would later complete this, along with the TeamN2 level Artificial Ideology. However, later he would be inactive. July: Guille returned and beat extreme demons from Heartbeat to Antimatter. He also verified Carnage Mode, said to be one of the best demons along with Allegiance, Artificial Ascent and Digital Descent. August: Guille progressed at Game Over, a collab between Pennutoh, Azuler and Guille. He beat the level Betrayal of Fate and started beating Krazyman50 demons (Hi and Rearmed). He also beat Totally Legit Level, in which he had quite a reaction when he took the wrong path. September: Guille returned to AfterCataBath and progressed. He also beat Falling Up and Valor (while giving bad comments on both demons and Rearmed). Besides this, he completed the Killbot layout and wished to verify Killbot, but he was turned down by Lithifusion and Antares in favour of level saviour BoldStep. However, he beat Game Over. Besides this, he beat Deadly Corridor and Angelic Blood, both unknown unrated extreme demons. And finally he previewed C18H27NO3 or Capsaicin, which also looked incredibly extreme and was a red and black (but not hell-themed) demon. October: Besides beating various NC demons, Guille beat random demons. He made a video on his layouts. November: He started doing long ten minute videos on levels such as Retention. He reached 1,000 demons and agonisingly died at 81% on Yatagarasu. He previewed Ocular Miracle as well. It was actually hosted by Gaiden but Guille was to verify. The level features dual and fast-paced gameplay (it actually is to be the definer of all gameplay demons). Later, Gaiden would upload amazing decoration as well. He also made a second video on his layouts. December: Guille rebeat Underground in ten minutes. He made a second fail video and got 45% at Unnerfed Silent Club, later to get 44-100. However, later he turned his attention to once-impossible The Big Black by SAILENT, notorious for its nigh impossible second drop. He made a video called 'SrGuillester Rewind 2017'. 2018 Career: Currently his best month: January 2018. He beat Voksius, WcropoliX, Audio Extraction, Hate War, Trapezoid Happiness, Invisible Deadlocked, 8o X, Temple of Destiny, Phobos, Infernal Abyss and Deception Dive. February: He started his 'Don't play this level' series, in which he gets a bad fail at what he thinks is a bad demon. First 'bad' level was Quantum Processing, which he beat later. He got 99% and 100% at Yatagarasu, which was now his hardest demon. He bead PPIII and Photovoltaic, and also 'bad' demon Athanatos. He also beat the old version of an old level he beat: Fexty. Yet again he went back to ACB and got 86 and 97%. He also beat the once-impossible level The Big Black (after nerfing it), although this is considered easier than Yatagarasu. March: Guille ousted himself again by obtaining a new hardest demon: Erebus. He previewed a level more than a year old: Cimmerian Shade, looking as imposing as ever. Azuler was once again to decorate the level, as he had decorated the majority of serious Guille levels. He previewed a new level called Distortion, which has quirky and odd gameplay. Less than a week before this was written, Guille beat Cosmorush 21, which was recently rated. April: On April Fools Day, Guille uploaded the layout of a sequel to Hatred: Deathwish. Interestingly, the soundtrack is Carnage, the same one as that of Carnage Mode, the level Guille verified a few months before. He completed the trending hard demon Future Funk by JonathanGD. On April 14, he picked up Delta Interface. It was by Platnuu, a creator known for his upcoming demon Orochi. The level is tech-themed and uses the banned song For The Delta by Camellia. Half of it is blue and slow, the other is fast and orange. SrGuillester got 19-80% and 70% on the level before verifying it on April 24. It sits at 20th place at the demons list. May: Guille started beating various insane demons as he wanted to beat all of them. The insane demons include Catastrophic and Quantumwave. He previewed his part in Night Rider. It is an upcoming demon by AncientAnubis, the host of Artificial Ascent, and it was teased by Krazyman50, one of the biggest personalities in the game. It features big names such as Sunix, Riot, Knobbelboy, SrGuillester himself, Krazyman50 and most notably Zobros. He recently got 75-100% in Ocular Miracle. Levels Harder Levels * 01010 (unrated) * Cimmerian Shade CC (unrated) - A level to advertise the Cimmerian Shade creator contest. However, it was cancelled shortly after it was announced. * Enriquemovie (unrated) * Fingerdash inv icon (unrated) * Regret Cave (featured) * robotic dreams (featured) * Rowenta (unrated) * StepClub (unrated) * test (unrated) * The wall (unrated) * Unnamed 0 2 (unrated) Insane Levels * annihilation (unrated) - His last 1.9 level. * Challenge (unrated) * Doom (unrated) * Game Over (unrated) * ICZust without sw (unrated) * Old Cataclysm (unrated) * Purity (unrated) * red world (unrated) - A possible, fixed version of the original Red World. * RetoGuitar (unrated) * Souls comprame el su (unrated) * The Big black (unrated) - A nerfed, possible version of The Big Black by Sailent. * Theory of Nothing 2 (unrated) - His first 1.9 level. * Theory Of Nothing (unrated) - His second level. * ThunderStep (unrated) Demon Levels Insane Demons * Cosmic Calamity (featured) * Lunatic Doom Machine (featured) - A hacked collaboration between Andromeda and Optagonus. Extreme Demons * Delta Interface (featured) - An extreme demon by Platnuu verified by SrGuillester. Upcoming Levels * Cimmerian Shade * Freedom Dive * 211 Category:Level creators Category:Spanish Players